Melissa Eira (OC)
Name: Melissa Eira Nicknames: Mel (All), Melly (Elisa, Maria, Kim, and Mikey), Melz (Maria) Gender: Female Age: 15 Height: 5'3 Weight: 90 lbs Facial: None Wing Color: Frost blue, with a bit of glow and shimmer to them. Wing Design: Many different patterns of swirls. Skin Color: Pale Eye Color: Frost blue Hair Color: White, wavy long shiny hair. Hair Style: Braid on side of head to a braided bun, and a piece of hair fallen in front of her face, Species: Snow fairy Outfit: Dark blue long sleeved shirt (shows her shoulders), which has a lacey design on the edges, black pants, long black boots, a black hood she wears that covers her shoulders, most of her upper body, and head, and a silver blue amulet she wears over the hood. Personality: Mel is a strong and independent person. She does not need to rely on others, even though her Guardian still helps her. She is very smart with spells and learning spells. She is also a confident person, not being very shy. Mel is an over-achiever, always wanting to be the best. She also has a bit of a rebellious side to her, hence how she got to NYC. Mel is not willing to trust new people, and will often observe them closely. Mel does NOT like being told what to do, she instead likes to be the one in charge, since she knows what is best. She is kind and loyal to her family and friends, willing to do anything to protect them. Likes: Snow, the cold, winter, snowflakes, ice, making it snow, flying, ice cream, dogs, the color blue, and singing. Dislikes: Heat, summer, cats (The only cat she likes is Icecream Kitty), mean people, rain, her friends in danger, pizza, and the color orange. Phobia: Thermophobia- fear of heat. Talents: Can fly, fast runner, can create snow spells, knows and can identify a lot of snow spells, quick learner, can sing well, can use her singing in a mystic way to lure people, strong, and stealthy. 'Trivia' *Mel's parents disapeared when she was a year old. *Mel's guardian is an elf named Snow Frost, or Frostie. She cared for Mel and taught her everything she knew for spells and magic. Every fairy has a guardian if they lose their parents. *Mel came to NYC when she accidentally fell into a time portal, along with Ally, Judy, Roxie, Mist, Blossom, and Clementine. *Mel can not be or stand the heat. If she is somewhere hot, she can make her body tempeature turn cold, or put a snow cloud over her. *Mel is immune to the cold, and can even go in tanktops and shorts when it snows. *Mel's last name "Eira" means snow. *She has mastered over 400 different snow spells. *Her singing can be used in a mystic and echo way, luring people to her. *Mel's amulet holds all of her powers. 'Gallery (Drawn by StormieCreater)' Melissa.jpeg|Mel. Category:Missette's OC Category:Fairy Category:Snow Fairy Category:Female Category:Thermophobia Category:Teenager Category:Only Child Category:Turtles Side Category:Singer Category:OC Category:Elemental Fairies Category:Magical Category:Student Category:1st generation Category:Confident Category:Rebel Category:Strong Category:Independent